uniwersum_milofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Klątwa Klątw
Klątwa Klątw to drugi film pełnometrażowy z 2016 roku autorstwa. Uznaje się ten film jako oficjalny powrót Mila do Gothica. Fabuła Fabuła Klątwy Klątw zaczyna, gdy Bezimienny pragnie dołączyć do Klasztoru Magów Ognia i przyprowadza do niego Betsy. Po tym jak owca trafiła do klasztoru trafiła w ręce dwóch niezbyt rozgarniętych magów, którzy postanowili dla zabawy wylać na nią wszystkie mikstury które mieli pod ręką. I tutaj rodzi się problem: Moc mikstur dała owcy moce posługiwania się ludzkim głosem, ulepszoną wytrzymałość, siłę oraz najważniejsze: Nakładanie klątw na całe Khorinis. Pierwszą z klątw staje się klątwa "Męskiego Głosu", przez którą wszyscy mieszkańcy wyspy zaczynają mówił jednakowym głosem. Khronijczyków zaczyna to po pewnym czasie denerwować i obecni w mieście delegaci klasztorni organizują więc tworzenie drużyny, która ma położyć temu kres. Jej członkami stają się kolejno : Gentleman - mistrz kamuflażu, Król Żuli - Bogacz posiadający na usługach właśnie żuli, Valentino - Poszukiwacz przygód, który z początku zostaje odrzucony przez magów, Potwór - Wzięty chyba jedynie z powodu jego przerażającej prezencji Weterynarz - tzw. Beast Master oraz Lares - ten który zmienił swoje życie zostając blondynem. Przydzielono im do pomocy najmniej lubianego maga w klasztorze, który jest mistrzem sucharów. Nasi bohaterowie wybierają się w pierwszą podróż do Jarkendaru, przed grobowiec Quarhodrona, gdzie Gentleman dzięki swoim umiejętnościom zakrada się niepostrzeżenie do owcy, po czym ją atakuje co sprowadza klątwę odwróconych twarzy, a Owca ucieka do innego świata - Na wielką pustynię. Mag i pozostała piątka ruszają za nią, zostawiając w tyle Gentlemana. Na Pustyni swoimi zdolnościami chciał wykazać się Weterynarz, lecz nie wyszło mu to do końca. Wściekła za obrazy jej matki owca atakuje weterynarza. Zniesmaczony Król Żuli nasyła na owcę swoich siepaczy, którzy raniąc ją aktywują trzecią klątwię - Klątwę Kobiecego Głosu. Drużyny zażenowana zdolnościami Weterynarza postanawia go zostawić i udać się dalej za owcą. Kolejnym przystankiem naszych niedzielnych herosów jest Boska Kraina w której ciągle trwają walki między Innosem, a jego bratem Beliarem. Zaś trzeci z rodzeństwa pomaga nieznacznie drużynie wystawiając im owcę. Kolejny cios jest katalizatorem klątwy czwartej - Klątwy Braku tekstur. Adanos chcąc być bardziej pomocnym teleportuje ich dalej za źródłem problemów do wymiaru Atlantydy. Niestety nasi bohaterowie nie są rybami i mają problemy z oddychaniem od wodą. Rzucone na szybko zaklęcie Maga zostawia w tyle jedynie Laresa, któremu nie udało się zaistnieć w tej przygodzie. Następnym miejscem pobytu głównych bohaterów staje się kraina Konfliktu. Następny cios dla owcy wypuszcza klątwę piątą - Klątwę Dawnych Filmów. Klątwa ta odpowiadała Królowi Żuli, więc stwierdził, że nie ma już za co walczyć i postanowił się odłamać od grupy. Przedostatnim przystankiem staje się wymiar Jibo w którym jeszcze bardziej dają o sobie znać słabe możliwości montażowe dawnych filmów. Po długiej przeprawie połączonej z wygibasami w tym dziwnym świecie, mag decyduje się strzelić w owcę kulą ognia. Powoduje to klątwę szóstą - Klątwę Mowy od Tyłu. Wtedy Potwór zaczyna mówić w zrozumiałym języku i stwierdza, że jego pomoc nie jest dłużej potrzebna zostawiając Valentina i Maga samych. Udają się oni w już ostatnie miejsce - do krainy Reżyserów. Spotykają tam ZakonaKrwii, który próbuje nagrywać jedno ze swoich arcydzieł, lecz zostaje mu to brutalnie przerwane. Wykonuje on rzut owcą, co powoduje powstanie klątwy siódmej i ostatniej - Klątwy Jednej Twarzy. Po tym Mag otwiera przejście do miejsca z którego owca nie może już uciec. Valentino ostatecznie jest skonfrontowany z owcą, która tak na prawdę przez cały czas nie chciała być nikim złym i prosi protagonistę o zakończenie jej cierpień. Młody łowca skarbów godzi się na to kończąc ostatecznie wszystkie klątwy. Wszyscy zaczynają mówić normalnie, ze swoimi normalnymi twarzami. Bohaterowie wracają do miasta w chwale. Gentleman zakłada swój własny klub, Potwór przechodzi operację, Weterynarz dalej prowadzi badania, Mag staje się szanowanym nauczycielem otwierania bram międzywymiarowych, a Valentino rusza na kolejną pełną zwrotów akcji przygodę! Wypatrujcie go! Możliwe, że jeszcze o nim usłyszymy! Kilka słów i recenzja od autora Ogólnie podoba mi się zamysł i sam film. Zawsze chciałem zrobić komedię, w której głównym motywem byłaby pogoń i chyba mi się udało. Przy pisaniu scenariusza bardzo pomógł DamianTVCraft, to on wymyślił między innymi postać Weterynarza. Czemu Valentino przystojniak głównym bohaterem? Oglądałem podczas pisania scenariusza ruską machinimę autorstwa • LarMoVa •, gdzie właśnie na ekranie pojawił się Valentino. Reszta postaci została wymyślona podczas przeglądania zbroi i modów na stronie World of Gothic. Wyjątkiem są Lares i Potwór. Laresa wymyśliłem blondynem, bo czemu by nie, niech będzie blondynem. A Potwór? Jest on wynikiem błędu, gdy zakładasz na szkieleta zbroję pirata, co wyglądało komicznie według mnie. Sam film wykorzystuje dość sprytny według mnie sposób na zaoszczędzenie kosztów produkcji, a mianowicie pierwsze sceny są zdubbingowane przeze mnie, co przyśpieszyło bardzo pracę nad filmem. W planach było znacznie więcej klątw jak np. wszyscy zmieniają się w orków lub pojawiają się postacie ze świata Team Fortress 2, ale nie starczyło miejsca na nich. Trzeba było też wymyślić jak pozbyć się członków ekipy uderzeniowej, dlatego nałożyłem na maga to ograniczenie, że każda osoba mniej może przechodzić przez portal. W filmie pojawiają się bezpośrednie odniesienia do mnie. Można usłyszeć piosenkę "1000 widzów", którą zaśpiewałem z okazji 1000 widzów albo zobaczyć obóz z mojej modyfikacji "Konflikt", który uważam za fajny, chociaż w filmie owca powiedziała co innego. Najmniej podoba mi się klątwa słabych filmów, bo wydaje mi się taka nie na miejscu, ale z tego co zobaczyłem w komentarzach, wszyscy właśnie ją lubią najbardziej. Najbardziej podoba mi się chyba koniec filmu, jest smutne i jednocześnie wesołe, fajna kombinacja z tego wyszła, no i jest to jedyny film, gdzie nie zabiłem głównych postaci... po za Laresem. Biedny Lares... Obsada * Jaszczompek (Jako Valentino, Potwór) * Grablun (Jako Lares i Bezimienny) * Jaysonx (Jako Weterynarz) * Doppler (Jako Mag) * CzaregPL (Jako Król Żuli) * Milo3481 (Jako Gentleman, tłum żuli, owca i Klątwa Męskiego Głosu) * Kizz (Jako Pedro) * Krzysztof Krzysztof (Jako jeden z magów) * WW818 (Jako jeden z magów) * Tytu (Jako Beliar i tłum żuli) * MasterGame1311 (Jako Innos) * MrGhostify (Jako Adanos) * Dragoth (Jako tłum żuli) * DJ Ameryka (Jako tłum żuli) * Cysiex (Jako tłum żuli) * Perun Perunowy (Jako tłum żuli) * Dorlay (Jako tłum żuli) * Mr Benson (Jako tłum żuli) * Nudyl (Jako tłum żuli) * Farmer John (Jako narrator) * Eff (Jako klątwa Klątwa Kobiecego Głosu)Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Komedia